True Love at Last
by White Huntress
Summary: Gray has feelings for a certain farmer, but will he be successful in obtaining her love? Notice: You don't actually hear her name till the end. GrayXAyaFirst HM story, please read and review!


True Love at Last

Gray had watched her.

He had watched that brash, beautiful, slightly odd farmer parade through the streets, greeting everyone with a cheerful "Hi!".

He knew that he would never get her, never get to stroke that golden hair and tell her he loved her. She was out of his league. She was too wild. Too pretty.

One thing haunted his thoughts. If he didn't snatch her up soon, then somebody else would.

Cliff, the somber little puppy boy. Or Kai, the ladies man everyone adored. Maybe Rick, that stupid chicken-lover. Or that dumb little dashing Doctor.

He had watched her at the bar, chatting it up with the local men, downing a few drinks. Flirting with Kai here and there. But she didn't go far after flirting. If Kai tried to take her in his arms, or plant a kiss on her cheek, she'd turn the other way, pay for her drink and leave.

He had tried everything to get her to like him, was extra kind, brought her ores he knew she needed, but he never got more than a thank you.

He knew he had to hurry and try to win her love. Summer was approaching, and he had heard Kai boast about proposing to her as soon as he got back.

So, he paid her a visit during Spring.

"Oh, hello Gray!" She said as she opened the door. "Come in."

He glanced around her house. It was pretty plain, actually. It had a simple light blue double bed, a TV, cabinet, fridge, and kitchen. A few other things as well, things that you don't really need but are nice to have.

"So what do I owe to this charming visit?"

He started.

"Oh, um, I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, have dinner with me and my Grandpa?" He stuttered.

She beamed. "All right! That sounds great. When?"

"Umm…tonight?" I'll meet you at the Inn."

"Okay, awesome!"

He let himself out. He turned away quickly so she couldn't see the grin blossoming over his face.

She arrived at the Inn at 7:00pm. She was wearing a short red dress.

Gray nodded in recognition and walked over to a table where Saibara was already sitting. There was food on it already.

"Hello." Saibara greeted her. She smiled.

"We have already ordered, so sit down and eat." He invited.

She grinned. "Excellent. I'm starved." She began to shovel in the roast beef, potatoes, and corn that was laid out on her plate.

Gray ate steadily, though not as fast. He watched her eat quickly but daintily. Saibara downed a bottle of wine, paid the check, and left, telling Gray to stay out of trouble.

Gray nodded and said to her, "Do you, uh, want to see my room?"

She smiled. "Umm, okay."

He led her upstairs and paused outside his door.

"It's not much." He warned her. "I share with Cliff and Kai when he's here."

She shrugged. "My house isn't spectacular either, but it has to do."

He opened the door. He was extremely finicky about his room. Most people pitied him or teased him.

She glanced around.

"I think it's wonderful."

He stared at her, but before he knew it, she had put her arms around his neck and was gazing up at him.

He stared into her deep blue eyes, and his lips touched hers. He deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. He was losing himself in the feeling. All he knew was that he wanted her, just her.

As they broke apart, he whispered in her ear, "Will you marry me?"

She whispered back, "Of course."

A month later

She floated down the aisle, looking radiant in her long dress and veil. The bridesmaids smiled, their hands folded neatly on their yellow dresses, Cliff looked solemn in his tuxedo, he was, of course, the best man, and Gray looked handsome.

Carter pronounced them man and wife.

"You may kiss the bride."

Aya (There's her real name, folks!) ran into Gray's open arms and kissed him passionately.

They didn't even see Kai in the last row, looking upset.

The End!

----------------------------------------

Wow, I think that was the longest

fic I've ever done!

Please review!


End file.
